


Gaia and Magai's Fun Night

by 1Cyrus_Sama15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cyrus_Sama15/pseuds/1Cyrus_Sama15
Summary: Gaia got a  new device and wants to try it on Magai. Magai is willing to help out.





	Gaia and Magai's Fun Night

Gaia sighs as she walks back to her and Magai’s home with a small package of toys from the store. She wanted to try some of them out and was excited Magai had the next day off. Her schedule was cleared for the next day so she had nothing to lose.   
When Gaia had gotten home Magai, who was sitting on the couch looking concerned and extremely curious, stood up and marched over to Gaia.   
“What’s in the bag, you usually don’t buy anything if you go out anywhere?” Magai questioned with a genuine curious look.  
“Well you know how we were talking about having a date night, I was thinking that we have a fun time in the bedroom so I got some toys for us to use” said Gaia with a smirk.   
Magai looked around to see that it was only them alone in the house “ Well I mean, I guess we could we don’t have anything to do and I always wanted to try it, so you have my consent”.  
“ Let’s go upstairs and see the toys, they’re pretty fun and I think you’ll love them” Gaia said with a smirk and a hearty laugh.  
Gaia and Magai walked upstairs, holding hands and ready for the night. They each agreed to this and were really excited. When they got to the bedroom, Gaia opened the door and Magai walked in and sat on their bed and sighed, looking around nervously.   
“ So I kinda went a bit crazy at the store because I didn’t know what you wanted to try or what you liked so I got a variety of things to use, especially bdsm things” Gaia said looking down and blushing.   
Gaia started to pull the toys from the bag, picking up a very interestingly shaped one and looked over it for a bit.  
Magai got curious at the other girl, she was wondering what she had picked up but by the range of toys on the bed she was very excited.  
“Hey hun what did you pick up just now, it looked like a magic device ,but I’m not sure?” asked Magai, confused.  
“Oh I bought this thing that goes inside me, so that I can a member for sexual intercourse” said Gaia, straightfaced.  
Magai blushed thinking about all the possibilities of what her lover just told her she was going to do with that. “Well let’s start with taking off our clothes and getting prepped” Magai quickly said looking up to the older girl.  
Gaia looked at Magai and said “ Well if you want to start, take off your clothes and call me master for this” Gaia said smirking at her.  
Magai started undressing but stopped when she heard the word master, she instantly froze up. “ Ok Master” Magai said while stuttering.  
When Magai and Gaia were finally undressed, Gaia was running her hands all over Magai’s body and kissed her lips. Gaia licked her lover’s lips asking to be let in and of course Mag let her in. Their tongues danced together as Gaia licked around the wet cavern.   
Gaia kissed down her neck, then to her breasts and around her nipples as Magai moaned in pleasure.   
“ Ahh master that feels good, please keep going” Magai moaned as she arched her back.   
Gaia grabbed a long ,purple silk scarf and motioned to Magai to keep still as she tied the girl up. This was a thing both of the girls agreed to and liked it very much. When Gaia put in the device, it summoned a 7-inch member. Magai just stared at the dick that was now rubbing against her inner thigh, and blushing.   
“You ready for this baby” asked Gaia while lubing up the phallus.   
Magai looked down at her crotch, which was dripping, as Gaia slipped a finger into her folds.   
Gaia rubbed her dick up and down the girls folds and Mag moaned and squirmed under her. As Gaia slipped in Magai made a face of pain and cried out.  
“Master please wait for me to adjust” Magai cried out in between whimpers.  
Gaia waited for a few minutes as the girl under her started moaning and asking her to start thrusting.   
Gaia started to move her hips and slide in a moderate pace when she heard Mag say “ Ahh master please go faster”.   
Gaia lifted up her leg and started thrusting roughly, even leaving a few hickies on anything she could reach. This went on for what seemed like hours and Gaia felt like she was going to cum. Even Magai was clamping down on the member and moaning like there was no tomorrow.   
“Ahh master please let me cum, I feel like I’m gonna explode” Magai belted out.  
“Come on baby, you can cum I want to see that beautiful face” said Gaia in a husky tone.  
Magai moaned loudly as she came onto Gaia and the bed under them. Gaia unloaded herself onto Magai’s stomach and started to untie her after she caught her breath.   
“How was that dear? Do you need anything” Gaia asked the tired and doe-eyed Magai.  
“ No thank you hun, just cuddles, please” responded and made grabby hands for the taller’s affection.  
Gaia cuddled the smaller girl and before she fell asleep she heard “ I love you” from the smaller.   
Gaia chuckled as she closed her eyes and responded “I love you too sweetheart”.  
The end


End file.
